a new dawn
by LM XD XP
Summary: when seth falls for the new girl at school he thinks she will fall for him... but he is wrong. she hates him.what lenghts will he go to to make her trust and love him? i suck at summarys R
1. a new dawn

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight (I wish I did ****)or any of the characters in my story except Amy Lee. **

**I hope you like it this is my first story so don't be too mean, creative criticism.**

I arrived at the school in a dazed rush. I ran to the reception as the bell went, "May I help you?" the receptionist asked though her voice was bitter her face was trying to show interest.

"Yes, I am Amy Smith, I'm new here. I need my class scheduled" I said in a rush "please" I added trying to be polite, "Here you go" she said thrusting a piece of paper at me "and here is your map she said handing me another piece of paper "we are here, you next class is here" she said pointing at the map "it that way, turn left then is the second door on the right" I looked at her relived "thank you" I said and I really did mean it, I was useless with maps. And then without another word headed in the direction she pointed me in.

My first class was biology, I liked biology and always understood things. In my last school I was the clever girl which no-one liked, I planned to change that here, I planned to have friends.

When I entered the class I notice that despite me arriving fifteen minutes late the teacher wasn't in the classroom. There was a bunch of strong lad all wearing tight tops sat on desks jeering at a girl sat at the front of the class in glasses leaning over a text book. The boys started to throw paper and pencils at the girl, this is when I intervened "Leave her alone!" I shouted before turning my backs on the troublemakers and striding over to her. She looked up shy and whisper "thanks, why don't you sit next to me in this lesson," I obviously looked shocked by these word as she toojk one look at me and said nervously "well... you don't have to if you don't want to." and then she immediately looked down at the book. Embarrassed.

"Can I really sit next to you?" I said with a tone of interest, no it was her turn to be shocked, "bbbbut... no one ever wants to sit next to me. No one wants to be my friend."

I smiled "me neither, I had no friend in my old school, I was hoping it was going to change in this school and it has. I'm Amy Lee by the way."

"I'm Leah Clearwater, and that idiot over there staring at us is my stupid brother, how any of them go into top set I do not know (!)."

We chatted and worked all through the lesson it was good to have someone next to you who liked you and didn't just want to sit next to you to copy the answer when you're not looking as they can't be bothered to get pay attention. Leah told me that the teacher that we had was a supply as Mr. Molina was sick and that he never lets the lads behave like that. We compare timetables and found that we had all but one of our lessons together, I was on my own in woodwork (which was my next subject) Leah lead me there to save me getting lost and told me just to follow the crowds to find the cafeteria at lunch where she would meet me.

I sat bored during wood work, it was and always had been my worst subject, I hated it and couldn't see the point in me taking it. I wasn't going to use the skills in later life. "Miss Lee," Mr Collins shouted across the room, I jerked to attention "Yes, Sir?" I asked trying to look surprised that he had picked on me and that I had been paying attention, "Could you please tell me and the class what CAD and CAM stand for."

"Erm.." I started and then I noticed , we had used these in our old school "is it Computer Aided Design & Computer Aided Manufacture, Sir?" Mr Collins looked surprised by my answer, "well that is excellent," he looked for a way to reward only me, but in the end gave up "you can all go ten minutes early, you have Miss Lee to thank for this." the class erupted in to cheers and I'm sure that I heard someone wolf whistle. He looked at his watch and then looked at the eagerly waiting class. "Class dismissed," and then got up to the door and waited by it for everyone to leave before locking it behind him. I took Leah's advice and followed the class but some of them veered off in different directions and I was lost, "Hey, you lost?" a friendly voice asked, I looked up to see Seth Clearwater standing next to me "No" I said pulling out my map "I know exactly where I'm going." I stated acidly before stalking off in the general direction of the cafeteria, this was a lie, I was lost but I'm not getting help from a person that treats their sister in that way.

**Please review, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please review**

**LM xxxx**


	2. lunchtime disaster

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**I uploaded two chapters at once as I like to read them in pairs so I will update them in pairs **

**I know I'm weird**

I stood in the back of the queue for food, I was beginning to get impatient, a boy at the front had bought all of the food for his table ( I noticed that seemed to be one of Seth mates) and they had to make more. After 20 minutes I was starting to think about missing dinner "did they buy all the food again?" I heard a familiar voice said in my ear, I turned to see Leah smiling "Sorry I'm late, my teacher kept us back." She apologised

"I got out early, hang on... did you say that they had bought all the food before?"

"Yeah, they do it every day, it can take up to an hour to make more."

"WHAT?" I asked "Why don't they say they can't?"

"that would make sense but they said, quote 'there is no limit on how much some can eat, anyhow they are growing boys, they need to be fed' it is so unfair, they get everything!"

Just as she said that she pulled my arm, pulling me to one side as a piece of ketchup covered hot dog flew by the side of my face it hit the wall and splattered ketchup all over both of us. "whoops," said a loud voice from across the room "it slipped!" the boy speaking was tall and strong a lot like Seth, the whole lot of them looked the same, he spoke in a husky voice, he smiled at us smugly. It was Seth's turn at being an idiot, he stood up and bellowed "Sorry Amy, I wasn't aiming for you," they were now approach us, all of them laughing "I meant to hit Leah in the face, it would be an improvement, though the best improvement would be plastic surgery or death... we can all dream.." at this Leah burst in to tears and ran out the room dropping her books but not caring. I gave Seth a dirty look and bent down to pick up her things I heard the larger one who had spoke first mumble something that sounded like 'cry baby' the others also heard it and laughed again, but Seth laughed the hardest. I grabbed my drink out of my bag and unscrewed the lid, I stood up and said to him "you absolute Bastard." Then threw the drink in his face, I bent down grabbed her books and left in the direction that she had. I glanced back to see Seth stood in shock, not moving.

I found Leah in the girls' toilets sobbing, "hey, Leah" I said tentatively she didn't look up "look, Seth was out of order back there,"

"yeah, he was" she agreed looking up at me, her eyes were red and bloodshot and her lip quivered as she spoke. "well," I said " I may have taught him a lesson"

"huh"

"I was getting you stuff and they came over to me and the big one..."

"Jacob"

"yeah, him, he called you a cry baby and they all laughed. Seth more than most so I stood up called him a bastard and threw my drink in his face and left. Here" I gave her back her books "thanks, you humiliated him?"

"yep."

"'bout time someone did."

"exactly what I thought,"

We laughed together. We had the rest of our lesson were together and during them Leah told me about the how Seth and her used to be best friends and how one day he started following Sam, the tallest, around like a little puppy. She said he had hated her ever since. I felt sorry for Leah, how she had a friend who turned into her worst enemy, life must be hard for her.

As I lay down in my bed it thought about Seth, his large beautiful eyes, his strong muscular arms, his cheeky grin, but most of all how he treated Leah, this contradicted all his other perfections, all I could hear when pictured is him saying the things to Leah. No matter how beautiful he was I would never have a pleasant discussion with a person who could treat someone else that way.

**Please review, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please review**

**LM xxxx**


	3. the next day

**Authors note: sorry it has taken me so long to upload, I have had many tests.**

**Today was a very sad day for me and most of west Cumbria (England) as there was a crash yesterday on the A66 including a Keswick school bus and a car, three people died, one was the driver and the others students ,namely Kieran Goulding,15, and Chloe Walker,16, may they rest in peace. Up to 30 students were injured in the accident and 5 were put in intensive care, may they all recover. One of my friends used to date Kieran so there was a lot of tears; I was very upset as I knew many people in the crash, but not the victims. Have respect for them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight **

The sun awoke me by shining through the thin curtains in my bedroom, I was moody but then I realised that I should make the most of the sun an stop complaining. I got out of bed and pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a black vest top, I pulled my long black hair into a knot and looked in the mirror; I had pale skin and a tall frame, I walked down the stairs after looking in the mirror for about two seconds, I hate looking at my reflection for two reasons: 1. It is vain 2. It show me how bad I look very clearly(!).

I glanced at the clock on the way down, it was still early so I had time for breakfast, I poured some cheerio's into a bowl and added milk. once I had finished I went upstairs and clean my teeth I grabbed my bag and a small coat, as if I didn't the weather wouldn't stay this way for long! It was right on time, that was a first. I climbed into my car and put in my glee sound track and flicked to one of my favourite numbers, gives you hell, I sang along and it ended just as I pulled into school, talk about good timing! I saw Leah stood next to a old, worn, red Chevy arguing with the beau... I mean idiotic Seth Clearwater, I wandered over and said hi to Leah and stood with my back to Seth. Seth seemed hurt by this, probably as I had just cost him a good argument with his sister, he walked away sulkily.

The day went by even better than the last, we talked and worked together in every lesson and I think we were the first to finish our tasks in just about every lesson. When leaving our last lesson, Leah asked me if I wanted to go down to her house then maybe go shopping, I agreed but said that I would have to leave a note for my dad.

"we will ride in your truck, Seth can take mine home. He did own his own but he broke it so Jacob is mending it." She explained before getting in the passenger side of my truck.

"do you mind if I put music on?" I asked

"no, put on anything" she replied. I put on another of my glee favourites, Run Joey Run, "oh," she said " you like glee? This is my fave song from them"

"yeah, it's great and this is one of my favourites. The others are 'Give You Hell', 'Jessie's Girl', 'Papa Don't preach', 'Sweet Caroline', 'Roses Turn' and 'lean on me'"

"long list, but I like all of them too. Except 'Roses turn' I haven't heard that one."

"it was on the latest glee, I loved it"

"I'll have to watch that one then!" we laughed, when we reached my house I got out and opened my front door, I dropped my school, bag on the floor and walked over to the pen and paper I wrote '_Mum, I have gone out with my mate Leah, we are probably going shopping, I'll be back before 9:30. Your dinner is in the fridge, REMBER: take the sauce out of the can and put in a bowl (located under the sink) and stir the noodles. If you do it wrong throw out the un-edible food and get a takeaway. If you need anything call me but only in emergences!_

_Luv ya _

_Amy'_

I got fed up my dependant mother who I had do everything for. I bet when I come home she will have got a take away and there will be no signs of her attempting to cook and she will have called me about ten times during the night.


End file.
